Mobile devices are often utilized to participate in group communications, such as push-to-talk (PTT) sessions with a defined group of devices. In many group communication (or group calling) systems, the operator of the group communication system creates the groups and provides the group communication information to the users. In current systems, groups are maintained and provisioned by the network operator, and group IDs are provided to the group members to enable their mobile devises to access the group. Using the received group ID, a user's mobile device can access a group communications server (or group management server), and upon authentication with a predefined participant list, be granted access to the established group. Current systems involve the network operator provisioning the network backend components, such as databases with group membership information, followed by over-the-air (“OTA”) provisioning of group communication information to user mobile devices, such as smartphones.
Group communications may be particularly useful in conference or convention settings where like-minded users may be co-located. For example, an interest group at a comic book convention hall may wish to communicate as a PTT group while within the hall. Such settings often deploy numerous access points (or wireless network access points) for user devices to connect to wireless networks, and also may use speaker systems to distribute information relevant to users within audible range. For example, public address (PA) systems may be deployed within a convention or conference hall to broadcast music, schedules/venue information, and advertisements. However, speaker systems are not currently utilized to help mobile devices automatically join proximally-relevant communication groups or sessions.